


Lying behind closed doors

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Can be read as platonic joshler, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or romantic, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tyler’s body refuses to let him eat before shows. How will this affect him on tour?





	Lying behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning  
> Possible eating disorder
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know why but when I wrote this I was thinking about Chlorine, because drinking pool water makes you nauseous. My thought process is weird

Tyler couldn’t eat. It’s not that he didn’t want to. He really, really did. But the hours leading up to a show made him feel nauseous, if he ate it would just come back up again.

So he didn’t do it. Josh always got worried when he didn’t eat, he looked like he was getting thinner each day they were on tour. 

It was scary. On their last tour Tyler had passed out after he hadn’t eaten for three days due to his body simply refusing food. 

Josh nursed him back to health over the next few days since they had a break after going a week without one, with shows pretty much everyday.

Tyler knew that he was worrying Josh and the rest of the crew members but there was nothing he could do about it. It was his body simply refusing to have food inside of it, he wasn’t sure if it was because of nerves or what. 

But you’d think that after years of touring his body would be past the pre-show nerves. It could have been something subconscious, but it didn’t seem likely.

“Ty, please you need to eat something. You haven’t eaten in days.” Josh’s voice sounded extremely concerned but Tyler refused to move from his bunk. 

“Leave me alone, Josh. I can’t eat anything, you know that.” Tyler just wanted alone time before the show tonight.

“I don’t want you to pass out again because you haven’t been eating.” Josh needed to back off.

“I’ll eat after the show, now just please leave me alone.” Tyler pulled the pillow over his head. He heard Josh huff and walk away, Tyler sighed out in relief.

He wouldn’t eat after the show, they have another one tomorrow night and he knew his stomach wouldn’t be able to handle that. 

He just closed his eyes to take a quick nap before heading off to the venue tonight.

||-//

When Tyler woke up it was 2 hours before the concert started, they had already done sound check earlier in the day so they just had to get everything properly organised. 

The second Tyler got out of his bunk he rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could in the tight space of the bus. He dropped to his knees as best as he could in the small space before he felt vomit coming up his throat. 

He had never been sick before a show except for when he’d eaten in the earlier days, but since he’d stopped eating that had never happened again. 

“Tyler, are you okay?” Damn Josh was banging on the door for him.

“Yeah I’m fine Josh don’t worry.” It was hard to lie when he couldn’t stop gagging as more sick came up his throat.

“Ty, open the door.” Josh was trying to pull it open from his own side.

“Seriously Josh go away, I’m fine.” Tyler wasn’t sure if he was just going to dry heave at this point or if anything else was going to come up. 

“Tyler, you’re throwing up with nothing in your stomach. That’s not safe or normal.” Why couldn’t Josh just leave him alone.

Tyler was going to tell Josh to back the fuck off when all of a sudden more vomit was coming up. Tyler had no idea how he could throw up so much when he hasn’t eaten in at least three days. Josh got the door open just in time to see Tyler stick his head into the toilet.

“Oh baby, it’s okay.” Josh sat behind Tyler in the tight space and pulled his back against his chest. Tyler turned his head enough to look up at Josh, he was a mess. He had tear tracks going down his face, his cheeks were red and overheated and he was sweating.

“We’re cancelling the show tonight.” No that couldn’t happen.

“No Josh we can’t. They need us.” Josh wasn’t taking no for an answer this time.

“Tyler this isn’t up for debate, you can’t go out like this. I’m sorry but you really can’t.” Josh probably had a point, Tyler couldn’t preform like this.

“This isn’t about me Josh. The clique, they need us, we make them happy.” Tyler didn’t want to disappoint anyone.

“They’ll be happy just knowing that you’re okay and you’re safe.” Josh was wiping away at Tyler’s tears, they seemed to be coming more now that he knew he wouldn’t be able to preform tonight.

“They’ll be disappointed.” Tyler was disappointed in himself.

“I promise you they won’t be, baby.” Josh was trying to comfort Tyler in anyway that he could, he started pressing kisses to the top of his head. 

“Joshie, I wanna cuddle.” That made Josh smile, he sounded so small and he definitely looked it.

“Okay babydoll, let’s get you back to bed.” Josh picked him up in the small space and carried him out the bathroom. Tyler had his arms wrapped around Josh’s neck and his legs around his waist with his face buried in the crook of Josh’s neck as well.

“My bunk or yours, baby boy?” Josh liked when Tyler was in a cuddly mood.

“Yours.” His words were mumbled into Josh’s neck, he sounded sleepy.

“Okay baby up you get.” Tyler pulled away from Josh reluctantly and climbed into the bunk. He made grabby hands for Josh after he got settled.

Josh climbed in and pulled Tyler towards him, tucking him against his chest. 

“Try and sleep, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Tyler mumbled something but Josh didn’t press to find out what it was. Tyler quickly fell asleep again. 

Josh shot a text to Mark telling him to tell everyone else that they had to cancel for tonight because Tyler wasn’t in any shape to perform. Mark agreed instantly, he had a feeling it would lead to this eventually.

Josh put his phone away and got comfy as he too drifted off to sleep. All wrapped up in warm blankets and his adorable baby boy cuddled up against his chest sound asleep. It wasn’t ideal that they had to postpone tonight’s show but at least they both got cuddles out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing Tyler being in pain all the time
> 
> This is a vent mostly


End file.
